Unexpected Feelings
by Levony
Summary: The Morrigan has kissed thousands of people over the years, men and women, human and fae... and has never fallen for any of them, so why can't she keep this particular human doctor out of her mind? Find out what happens after the 4x06's beer and pizza
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - UNEXPECTED FEELINGS**

A knock came on the door. Evony raised her gaze.

-Come in -she said, not knowing who to expect.

-Hello beautifull lady -Vex, of course...!

-What do you want? -She asked annoyed.

-Oh, come on, can't I be here just to admire the absolutely awesome boss that the dark side has ever had?

-Yeah right. Skip the lying Vex. -She said- although it's true that I'm aweme

-See?

-I don't have all day Vex!

-Alright, alright. I was wondering... hey! -he stopped- Is that shirt new?

-Why? Are you my personal shopper now? -Asked her unconfortable with the unexpected quesion.

-No, but with my help you would look absolutely awesome if I were. -Evony rolled her eyes. -Anyway, I didn't expect you to look so...

-To look what? -Asked the Morrigan starting to loose her patience.

-To look so human -Evony stood up and grabed Vex's neck

-What did you just say? -asked her in a threatening way

-Nothing, I said nothing- answered him breathless.

-You better leave now -said an angry Morrigan

-Ok, I will, I promise, I will -said Vex not being able to breathe properly with the Morrigan's hands on his neck. Evony realeased him and he run to the door as fast as he could.

She sat on her chair shaking. She was mad at Vex, but above all she was mad at herself. When she had been shopping the previous day, she was so... happily distracted that she hadn't realized it. But now that she thought about it... Vex was damn right, the shirt looked... well, human. And that mistake she couldn't forgive herself.

This unusual happines she was experiencing she couldn't quite understand. At first she thought it was just a one day thing, but when she found herself singing in the shower, distracted in her own thoughts for hours and, the worst part of it, smiling at her employees!, she feared that this may not indeed be as temporary as she thought. And today, having Vex noticing, that, she could not bear. After all, she was The Morrigan, so this had to stop. The sooner, the better.

She hadn't seen Lauren since "the kiss". But is wasn't the kiss that had her so distracted lately. In her hundreds of years of experience she had kissed so many people, mostly men (they were easy to control), but also women, some of whom had been great kissers. But why was she thinking so much about this particular human? She was just that... a stupid human. Ok... she was definately funny,... and smart. And easy to talk to... and she treated her like an equal... in a non threatening way.

And then there was the stupid succubus whom she hated so much. To be honest with herself, the thought of Lauren "dating" Bo, as in "spending time" with Bo, made her hate the succubus even more. A shiver came through her spine: was she jealous? No, Evony Fleurette Marquise could not be jealous. She was The Morrigan, for God's sake. The boss of all the dark fae, some of whom wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of any weakness she would have... weakness. She couln't aford to be weak. She didn't want to be weak. But the more she tried not to think about it, the more she became to realize that this was an absolutely new thing to her. Indeed, one of the most disturbing things she had ever experienced.

But she was... happy. As in smiling all the time. Until that moment she had thought that "happiness" was what she felt when people looked at her with fear. The day she became the Morrigan... of course she had smiled, more than ever, but this was just different... to think about anyone but herself, that was a whole new experience. A new experience that absolutely could not happen to her. This definately had to stop. And it had to stop now.

* * *

Lauren was frustrated. She had been trying to remove te DNA sample from the fake lips she had used to kiss the Morrigan, but there was just no way. How could she think that it would be possible to do it? It would've been a miracle if she had been succesfull at it considering that their lips had barely touched. It almost looked as if it had been just an excuse for herself to kiss Evony and not feel guilty about it. She smiled. She admited to herself that having to kiss her hadn't been "that bad". Indeed, it had been... interesting. Hadn't she been The Morrigan she may have done it anyway. The lady was attractive and nice to be arround. She hadn't expected that at all. When she appeared in her her house she was scared she had to spend the whole day with the leader of the dark fae, but then... she was just "Evony", she hadn't thought about her as The Morrigan at all. She had discovered a whole new aspect of her. She was funny and somehow "normal". She wasn't that poshy arrogant woman she had met before. She was kind of shy (she had definately blushed a couple of times), Lauren smiled at the thought of The Morrigan knowing that she had noticed. She would most definately die. And her reaction to the kiss... she was cute. Cute was the word. The Morrigan cute, can you imagine? She thought to herself.

But she still didn't trust her. She was The Morrigan for something, and Lauren was very aware that power was all that moved this woman . It had been fun hanging arround with her though, so even if that wasn't a real friendship (or a real "something"), there was nothing wrong in enjoying it, she thought. It had been a long time since she had had actual fun with a Fae.

Bo... god, she loved her like she had never loved anyone. And she most definitely missed her a lot. But with her there was always a threat, a mission... they never had time to spend a whole day just the two of them, beers and pizza with no one disturbing them. And the little they had they spent it in bed. The sex was awesome, and she loved making love to her... but she would have liked to have "little moments" too. Like beers and pizza. Like the day that she had spent with Evony.

But she was The Morrigan, so there was no pont in overthinking. They had had a great time, that was all, she convinced herself. Now it was the time to think of herself, and her plan. And to prepare in case The Morrigan had and end game, which Lauren was sure she did. And that required time, so she got rid of the thoughts and started working. If she didn't get to extract the DNA sample from this plastic, she would have to think in plan B.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – THREATENING NOTES**

Hate her, she decided she was going to hate her. Who did this human think she was to do "this" to her? Ok, she wasn't doing anything, but it didn't matter, from now on their relationship would be strictly profesional: no beers, no pizza, no talking about personal stuff... From Morrigan to human. Until she didn't need her anymore, then she would get rid of her. Yeah, that's what she would do.

It had been a week since she hadn't seen Lauren, at least in person because in her mind she had seen her every day, but this was something she wasn't willing to admit. She had made excuses for not having to see her, sending subordinates to deal with her, pretending to be busy when she wasn't... she knew that she would have to see her sometime, but she wasn't ready to deal with this right now, so the more she could delay their encounter, the better.

She looked in the mail box as she got out of her condo. There it was: another threatening letter. She had been receiving this kind of letters for a while, letters with strange messages written on them. "Soon" said this one. She was starting to feel scared, whoever sent this was definately going to die.

When she arrived to her quarters her recepcionist warned her "you have visit". Oh great. Vex again, she thought. She had been avoiding his meeting request since the "human incident". Under normal circumstances she would have forgotten his words within minutes, after all, they had fights everyday. But she was afraid that he could see "throught her" and find out the new "issue" that was taking so many time of her thoughts. She got into her office to find out that it wasn't Vex, it was Lauren sitting in her table with what looked like a plate in her hands. Her heart began to pound quickly.

-Cookies? -Asked the doctor leaning the plate she was holding. Evony couldn't help but smile.

-Hi -she managed to say , recovering from the unexpected visit.

-I tried to make muffins but then I realized that I didn't have enough flour for the mass to be thick enough, and I wasn't sure if you were alergic to nuts or something... -the doctor said very fast in her nerdy way.

-Thank you -said Evony not being able to stop smiling at her cuteness. She entered the room and took one.

-How are you? -Asked Lauren in a friendly way. Evony didn't know how to answer for a moment. She didn't recall anyone ever asking (or daring to ask her) that question, and being so close to Lauren suddenly made her nervous.

-Mmm... I'm fine -she finally said thinking that that was the apropiate answer in these cases. Lauren smiled and Evony tried to think in anything else but how beautifull her smile was. Silence was made for a few seconds and she felt she had to say something. -How are you?

-Good. -Lauren said. She noticed the Morrigan was acting a little strange- the facilities are incredible and I have made a lot of progress this week. -Evony was relieved that the conversation had turned professional.

-Great. -She answered in a more profesional way. -So... do you need anything?

-Mmm, it wouln't be bad to get a few of your 25% alcohol beers, and... maybe a hot tube for my condo.

-What? -Said Evony confused. -You don't really think...

-I was kidding. -Said Lauren happy to see that she wasn't the only one that didn't get the jokes for once.

-Oh -she smiled- I'm not used to people making jokes at me.

-You shold give them the chance -said Lauren.

-Oh really, why should I, so they murder me? -answered Evony sarcastically.

-So they know you better. -Answered Lauren.

-And why would I want them to know me better? -Asked Evony amused.

-So they knew that their boss really knows how to have fun. -Answered Lauren

-Oh, they know that, honey. I just don't include them in the fun.

-Too bad, they don't know what they're missing. -Said Lauren in a flirty way. Evony knew she shouldn't feel that way, but flirting with Lauren was very exciting.

-Really? -Asked Evony getting in the game. -How do you know that?

-I don't know... maybe because the Morrigan appeared in my house once...

-Oh, I'm the Morrigan now? -asked Evony enjoying the exchange. Maybe she should make Lauren call her like that, but she was starting to have fun and she wasn't feeling nervous anymore. Flirting was her area of expertise, as long as they kept the exchange in a trivial converstation there was nothing to worry about... or so she hoped.

-Evony -said Lauren. She loved the way she said her name. Now the tension between them was rising.

-How come... -asked Evony running a finger down Lauren's shirt- we open a couple of those beers?

-I'd love that -answered a flirty Lauren holding her gaze. -But, unfortunately I have a lot of work to do.

-I could talk to your boss -Evony wasn't willing to stop right there. If there was one thing she hated, that was not finishing what she started. That's why -besides the obvious loss of self-pride- she couldn't forgive Bo when she seduced her and left her waiting. Lauren smiled.

-I don't know, she is too bossy, and she doesn't like being told what to do...

-Oh really? -She stopped her finger in the top button of Lauren's shirt. Lauren stopped her there.

-So, how about tonight? You bring the beers, I cook. -Evony didn't expect this unexpected turn. She wasn't used to not been her the one taking the lead. And even less, having her wishes stopped. But incredibly, she wasn't angry at all, she was... amused. -Unless you have plans...

-I don't -she lied. She had finally agreed to meet Vex, but whatever, the idea of meeting Lauren was way more fun.

-Good. See you at eight then. -Said Lauren smiling as she walked out the door. She couldn't be happier: her plan was on, and this time she wouldn't fail collecting Evony's DNA.

Evony smiled to herself, she hadn't been able to keep it profesional, but al least she had been succesfull at keeping it in a sexual superficial way. There was nothing wrong with that, after all, she had had that kind of relationship with hundreds of subordinates before. This shouldn't be any different...

-"I don't have plans for tomorrow" -she suddenly heard from behind. Vex. She shivered, and felt furious.

-You better have a good excuse for spying on me. -She said with a threatening tone.

-It is certanly better than yours. -He said.

-What do you mean? -Asked Evony fearing the answer.

-Hanging out with humans while disregarding your obligations as The Morrigan? I knew sex was important to you but even you should have limits! What are you now, a succubus? -He was certanly angry and a little out of control.

-What's going on? -Even Evony knew he was right, and he seemed very nervous so this looked serious. Also, the fact that he had called her relationship with Lauren "sexual" had reassured her in her previous thoughts.

-This. -He said putting a note in her table. "Soon" the note said. Evony freezed, that was exactly the same note that she had recieved this morning. It looked that spending the night in company wasn't gonna be a bad idea after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – This was not the plan**

The doorbell rang. Lauren was between surprised and alert, Evony wasn't supposed to come until half an hour later. But then again, that woman did as she pleased so it was completely possible that she had arrived sooner than expected.

"Hello?" –She asked before opening.

"Are you gonna leave me out here all night? It's freezing!" –Definitely Evony. Lauren smiled at her bossy attitude as she opened the door.

"And good evening to you too"

"Wow" -said Evony looking at Lauren's beautiful dress- "If I had known you'd be dressing like that I'd definitely had come earlier."

"You're early" –Pointed out Lauren with a smile. She was glad Evony had noticed the dress. She didn't look so bad herself with a pair of jeans and a blouse that fit her perfectly. The woman was so elegant she looked perfect with anything she wore.

"Am I?" –Asked Evony in a careless tone while she entered the house and began inspecting everything.

"Make yourself at home" – said Lauren ironically. –"Dinner is in the oven, it's gonna have to wait a little."

"Nice decoration." –Pointed the Morrigan. Lauren had good taste, there were souvenirs in the shelves, paintings in the walls whose painters, Evony thought, would be perfect for her to feed; and all kind of things from all over the world. – "I haven't met too many humans who have travelled that much."

"That was before" –Lauren said while sitting on the couch.

"Before?"

"Before I started… working for the Ash." –Answered Lauren visibly uncomfortable. "Right!" thought Evony feeling stupid for not having thought about that. Lauren continued talking -Thank you, by the way .

"You don't have to thank me, you're a great doctor, you're definitely someone valuable in my team. I'm getting things from you too, or do I look like I'm all the way for charity?" –Said Evony trying to make Lauren feel better. Trying to make someone feel better instead of enjoying their misery, this was a whole new thing too… which wasn't sure she liked at all.

"I didn't mean for the job" –said Lauren smiling, it was comfortable to see her doing so. –"Although, I know I'm a great doctor, you know…"

"You learn fast" –pointed out Evony liking this new turn and sitting next to her while opening a beer and handling it back to Lauren.

"What do I learn?" –Said Lauren grabbing the beer.

"To be arrogant, like the Morrigan"

"Oh" –said Lauren amused. –"You make jokes too".

"Of course I do!" – Said Evony throwing a pillow at Lauren pretending to be offended.

"But you know…" –said an amused Lauren- "it's true, you're a little bit arrogant".

"A little, honey? You offend me". –said Evony joking.

"Ok, maybe a lot". –Said Lauren laughing. They stood quiet for a while looking at each other. They had obvious chemistry, Evony thought. It was so hard for Evony to have fun with anyone; everyone she met or worked with was either boring to her, annoying or threatening (making her unable to relax if she wanted to keep the power, like when Vex was around). But with Lauren… it was different, she had actual fun, she could relax… she could just be herself for at least little moments. And she realized that she missed being vulnerable with someone. She had felt that a long time ago... she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. The betrayal had been so hurtful that she promised herself that she wouldn't let herself be vulnerable again. She stopped her thoughts, this wasn't time to think about that.

"So… what were you thanking me for before?" –asked Evony breaking the silence.

"Me?" –Asked Lauren trying to change the subject. She realized that she had been a little emotional earlier.

"Oh, c'mon" –insisted Evony- "you're gonna tell me anyway once you've had a couple of gulps more".

"Right, 25% alcohol". –Said Lauren. –"Did you come here to get me drunk Ms. Morrigan?"

"Oh Dr. Lewis, I don't need to get anyone drunk to get what I want". –Said Evony getting a little closer.

"Does that mean that you're not gonna stop until I tell you? Or that you're gonna bring an evil dark Fae to suck up my memories?"

"Well, you know I've got 100 years to wait but honey, I don't think you can wait that much" –Evony had said that pretending to be funny but she hadn't stop to think about that fact. And she suddenly hated more than anything the idea of the implications of Lauren being human.

"Oh, I bet you could do something to change that" –said Lauren.

"Believe it or not, there are things that I cannot do". –Said Evony.

"Really? Is that The Morrigan admitting something?" –She liked Evony being open.

"Don't change the subject" –said Evony throwing again a pillow to Lauren.

"Ok, you win. But don't get used to it!" –Said Lauren.

"I promise I'll try"

"It's just that I've been through hell for the last five years…" –Lauren started saying. She was obviously trying to do as if it wasn't such a big deal, but Evony knew it was.

"I know". –Said Evony taking Lauren's hand, surprising herself for the soft tone she had used. Lauren was surprised at Evony's sweet attitude –"But that's over now, I promise. And I let you trust me on this one"

"Good to hear" –Lauren smiled grateful. Evony noticed the urge she felt to comfort Lauren. She was very bad at ignoring these new feelings, and, for the first time she thought that she could just give up trying.

"You know what?" –Asked Lauren smiling and getting even closer.

"What?" –asked Evony in a low tone. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You're not as arrogant as you like to think. Actually…" -Lauren began to say caressing Evony's hair, who felt she had lost all control over herself. –"you're quite sweet. And you've treated me like a person, and with respect... That's what I wanted to thank you for". –Lauren was looking at Evony directly in the eye, so close that she could feel her breathing. The situation was so intimate that Evony knew that if something happened, she wouldn't be able to lie to herself about her feelings anymore.

"I just treat you the way you deserve to be treated." –She finally said. Lauren felt suddenly bad for having taken one of Evony's hair without her noticing.

-Too bad you gotta wear that mask all the time" –Said Lauren, meaning it. She hadn't expected Evony to make her plan that difficult.

"Schhh"- Said Evony smiling and putting a finger in Lauren's lips, there wasn't practically any space between her finger and her lips now. - "If you tell anyone that, you may change your mind about me being sweet".

-"That'll be our second secret" -said Lauren. Evony felt she couldn't stop herself, so she didn't move when Lauren approached her until her lips touched.

Suddenly they heard a huge crash outside the door, the two women separated immediately before the kiss could go any further. Evony knew this wasn't good. She had to do something before anything happened to both of them. This "letter-person" had gone too far, and they were certainly going to pay for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – THIS CANNOT HAPPEN AGAIN**

"Go hide upstairs! " –Said Evony urgently.

"Why? Is it somebody you know?" –Asked a very scared Lauren.

"JUST GO!" –shouted Evony. There was so much panic in her voice that Lauren ran to the stairs, no more questions asked. Evony moved closer to the door with a dagger in her hand. Another huge noise was made outside again.

"This is the freakin' last time I agree to do something like this Bo Bo…" –Said someone. By this time Evony was opening the door and ready to attack.

"OH MY FAE LORD!" –Screamed scared to death a very young girl. Evony put down the dagger very confused.

"Kenzi?" –Asked a relieved Lauren going downstairs, leaning out the door.

"Oh, ok, ok… I'm obviously interrupting something here so… I gotta go, it's getting late and bla bla… ok, bye" –Said Kenzi. Evony rolled her eyes and went inside.

"No, Kenzi, what's going on? What are you doing here?" –Asked Lauren worrying something was wrong.

"Nothing! Everything's great. Awesome" –Said Kenzi putting too much emphasis. –"Thumbs up, doc!"

"Kenzi, what's up? Is Bo ok?" –Said Lauren, not believing a thing she said.

"She's great, really. I just came to deliver something but… another time maybe. You know, because I just realized that I forgot it and…" –Lauren noticed she was hiding something behind her back.

"Kenzi, what is it?"

"Excuse me, what?" –Said Kenzi playing fool.

"Behind your back"

"Oh, this?" –Asked Kenzi moving and pointing at a broken pot with flowers. –"I'm just… you know… eh… would you believe it if I told you that I'm a huge fan or gardening now? I just have to bring my tulips with me all the time. Funny how thing have changed, huh?"

"Those are not tulips" –Said Lauren.

"They're not?" –Asked a busted Kenzi. Lauren shook her head. –"Ok, fine. Bo asked me to bring them to you to surprise you in the morning, but, eh… you obviously have a lot in your life now, so… have fun with… Evony" –she said remarking the Morrigan's name.

"It's not what you think" –Said Lauren not so sure of herself.

"Oh, my mistake" –Said a sarcastic Kenzi- "By the way, I forgot to tell you how lovely your obviously-not-for-a-date dress is" –Lauren realized that the situation was too obvious to deny it. She couldn't tell Kenzi this was all part of a plan (was it really only that, anyway?), so she didn't say anything. Kenzi opened her eyes wide realizing what that silence meant, but happy she could talk openly about it.

"With he Morrigan, really? I mean, the leader of the evil evil dark fae?"

"She's not as bad as you think. Actually she's quite nice" –"and sweet" Lauren thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is… when she's not trying to kill people!" –Said Kenzi whispering exaggeratedly.

"She didn't know it was you" –Said Lauren.

"Really? Who did she think I was? A dangerous terrifying dark fae? Oh, wait, that's her!" –Lauren didn't know how to answer that. Evony's reaction had been strange, she was obviously expecting somebody to hurt her…

"Anyway, forget about the flowers, I'll tell Bo I couldn't find the house , or that I found a cow on the way, whatever…"

"You don't have to do that?" –Said Lauren.

"Right, I'll just say: hey! Bo Bo, guess who opened the door when I got to Lauren's place! The holly scary Morrigan! And guess who was standing behind her beautifully dressed –and I'll always deny I said that; the doc!" –Said Kenzi sarcastically. Lauren was about to say something when the oven suddenly rang.

"Looks like dinner's ready" –said Kenzi walking out the door. –"Enjoy".

Lauren felt bad about Kenzi's reaction although she understood it, the Morrigan wasn't the most popular person in the light world exactly. But they had to understand that at least, she treated her like an equal, not like a slave, and that was something that hadn't happened to her in years… except for Bo. And she remembered why she loved her so much.

Lauren got into the house to see Evony sitting on the couch. She looked nervous.  
"Evony, are you ok?" –Asked Lauren concerned. –"What happened? Who were you expecting?"

"I'm fine, I'm just surrounded by murderers, I told you" Said Evony trying to act normal. But Lauren had never seen her that worried. "What was that with the human?" –Lauren didn't mention that she forgot herself was human too.

"Apparently my ex girlfriend can't deliver flowers to my house herself" –Said Lauren.

"I hope she has a good excuse" –Said Evony not hiding how sick Bo made her.

"She always does" –Answered Lauren. "And that's the problem" she thought to herself. That reminded her why she had broken up with Bo on the first place. She loved her with all her heart, but their relationship was just never gonna work.

"Well, you're going to hate me, but I have to go right now. I will always deny having said this, but being the boss sometimes sucks" –Said Evony. Lauren thought she was trying to look calmed, but whatever it was, what happened before had altered her deeply. –"I promise I will make it up to you".

"Evony" –said Lauren getting closer. She felt good hearing Lauren saying her name. –"you don't look very good, I'm worried. Do you need me to take you anywhere?"

"No, it's fine. I already called someone" –Said Evony. She felt overwhelmed by having someone actually worried about her. And that's why she had to leave; it had been a false alarm, but she could have put Lauren in danger… and if something happened to Lauren because of her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. –"It's just Morrigan's business, you know people's incompetence".

"I guess I have the turkey all by myself" –Said Lauren knowing Evony was lying.

"I'm sorry. I really am" –Said Evony realizing that this was the first time she could remember sincerely apologizing anyone.

"It's ok, I understand, but promise me you'll be safe" –Said Lauren.

"I promise Dr. Lewis" –She leaned on Lauren and kissed her in the cheek before she left.

Lauren stood in the door worried. She knew she should feel happy because she had finally got her DNA, but something was wrong with Evony and she… she cared.

And also, why had that felt like a good bye kiss?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – FORTUNE COOKIES**

Evony had been sitting in her desk doing nothing for half an hour by then. Vex was searching in books from the archives as crazy but she just couldn't concentrate. Since the "incident" at Lauren's place she had been having trouble getting to sleep. She had been working with Vex for a week now and they had found out nothing. They had interrogated thousands of people (and killed a few of them just in case rumors began about The Morrigan being afraid) but they had no information so far. As far as they knew, they were the only ones receiving this letters. The content of the messages was the same: the first one said "You won't be in the power for too long", the second one said "I am", the third one said "coming" and the forth one "soon". "I'm coming soon" That was certainly a threat. The reason both of them received the letter was obvious: the two of them were the most powerful dark faes at the moment. But who was doing that…?

She had improved the security of the Dark Fae headquarters, but still, she was afraid. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have pay too much attention to it, but the other day, if something had happened to Lauren… well, she didn't want to think about it. And then there was Vex who was terrified; Evony was starting to wish this person was caught just in order to get rid of him being at her office all day.

Finally he gave up but when he was about to leave someone knocked on the door. He looked at her with fear.

"Who is it?" He asked. Evony had no idea, she wasn't expecting anyone. Vex opened the door ready to attack, only to find out that person outside was Lauren.

"Wow" She said surprised "This attacking thing is becoming trendy"

"Lauren" Evony wasn't expecting her at all, how did she pass security? "What are you doing here? How… how did you get here?"

"Oh well, in the past few years with the light Fae I may have learnt a couple of things…" Said Lauren "And since reaching you by phone seemed impossible… here I am"

"A human" Interrupted Vex "A human got passed the super security measures you had arranged assuring me that there was absolutely no possibility that anyone would be able to pass throw"

"She is not any human" said Evony looking at Lauren with respect. The women didn't stop surprising her.

"Really, Evony?" Asked a desperate Vex "Since when do your bed partners alter your judgment in such way?"

Evony looked at Lauren, she hoped she didn't think that she had told Vex about their special connection

"I don't tolerate you treating me with such disrespect" She told him in a threatening way. "you calm yourself down"

"How do you want me to calm down? What if it's her?" He yelled pointing to Lauren. He raised his hand to use his powers on her. "Are you sending those bloody letters? Is it you, nasty human?"

"You touch the doctor and I promise you won't walk out that door" Said Evony colder than ever. And before he could say nothing about her defending Lauren she said mocking him "Unless you're afraid of humans now, Vex"

"You better fix this" said an embarrassed Vex after a few seconds. And he walked out the door. Lauren looked at Evony with gratitude; she was really confused at the situation.

"I'm sorry" Said Evony turning at Lauren once Vex was gone.

"About what?" Asked Lauren"This scene or you not returning my calls?" Evony smiled, she was getting used to Lauren's jokes.

"Both" She finally answered. "I've been very busy" She lied.

"With the letters?" Asked Lauren carefully. Evony flinched.

"Excuse me?"

"Vex asked if it was me the one writing 'bloody letters', so I'm guessing that's what's been keeping you busy" Said Lauren trying to get information.

"Vex sais a lot of things" Said Evony avoiding the subject.

"Is that why you left like that?" Asked Lauren getting personal. 'God dammit' thought Evony. Nothing got past the doctor. Lauren broke the ice "I really wish you had stayed" Evony felt she melted, she had been a week apart from Lauren but the woman still had the same impact on her.

"Me too" She said.

"I know" Said Lauren. They looked at each other for a moment, sharing an intimate silence. Lauren finally spoke knowing she had put Evony in a position with her questions "I'm just… I was worried. But if it's that confidential I won't ask anymore"

"Oh dammit Lauren" Said Evony giving up. She was completely powerless when it came to the woman. "It's not that I don't want to tell you or see you, I just…"

"You were saying…" Insisted Lauren as Evony was trying to find the words. Evony smiled at her own frustration.

"I just don't want to put you in danger" She finally said. Her heart pounded very fast, she had never shared such an intimate thought. "And look at what you just made me say".

Lauren smiled and thought that Evony's attempt to share her feelings was one of the cutest thing she had ever seen. But she didn't tell her as she knew that Evony would be embarrassed at the very least if she knew about Lauren's thoughts.

"I appreciate that" Said Lauren "But you don't have to worry about me, I can protect myself" Evony looked at her; it was true, she was an extraordinary human. She couldn't have been able to survive all this years in the Fae world if she hadn't been that strong. Not to mention that she had just fooled their entire security system

"That's true" Admitted Evony.

"But it's really nice to see that you care" Said Lauren smiling emphasizing the last word as she knew Evony wouldn't like to admit it. Evony felt her cheeks getting warm. She felt very embarrassed at the possibility of being blushing.

"I…" she began to say, but she was blocked. She saw that Lauren was looking at her with amusement.

"You are having fun, aren't you?" She asked pretending to be offended.

"Me?" Asked Lauren playing fool. Evony smiled and realized that she was actually blushing. She thought how incredible it was the way Lauren could change her moods. When she was with her she completely forgot about the world… a minute ago she was on her nerves panicking while arguing with Vex, and now she was completely calmed and laughing. How could she do that?

"You are bad Dr. Lewis" She said teasing her.

"Am I?" Said Lauren entering in the game "Ask Kenzi what she thinks"

"About that" Said Evony feeling caught. She couldn't avoid the subject anymore.

"Yeap" Said Lauren confirming it.

"Well… there might be a douche who's sending me… and Vex certain messages" She said as if it meant nothing,

"And what would those messages be about?" Asked Lauren.

"Take a look at them yourself" Said Evony pointing the table. Lauren's heart skipped a bit when she saw them.

"I know this" She said. Evony looked at her stunned "I recognize this paper and letters. I've seen them in the fortune cookies from a Chinese restaurant Bo went once. They are Myers' , the dark lucky Fae."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – WHO IS THAT FAE?  
**

The serum was ready… and now she didn't know what to do with it. The original idea was to give it to Bo so that in an eventual fight with The Morrigan she could deactivate her powers for a few hours, but now… was it stupid to feel like she was betraying Evony? Well, there was no immediate danger so she didn't have to deal with this right away, but her presence among the dark Fae didn't make any sense now that she was done with it. But she felt she wasn't ready to go now that Evony was in danger… not now that she was getting to know her. She hadn't expected this to happen at all, and yet, there she was.

The doorbell rang, that was Evony who had told her she would stop by to tell her how her visit to Myers had gone. Lauren looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good and opened the door. Evony looked worried but she smiled at Lauren.

"Hi" she said, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"How did it go?" Asked Lauren.

"It could have gone better" Admitted Evony. Lauren invited her in and they sat on the couch. "Apparently some Fae went to the restaurant to ask Myers where had he ordered the printed messages to put inside de cookies. After that, his business went down and he almost had to close it down"

"Another lucky Fae" Said Lauren "And Myers didn't know this person?"

"He said it was the first time he had ever seen her" Explained Evony "And I made sure he was telling the truth" Lauren chose to ignore this comment and Evony realized that she had to be careful with that kind of information as she new Lauren didn't approve her methods.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Lauren.

"Vex went to look for the owner of the printer to see if he could get more information about this Fae" Answered Evony. She was clearly worried so Lauren placed a hand on hers and their eyes met.

"And how are you feeling?" She asked.

"How am I…?" Asked a confused Evony "Oh" she exclaimed realizing Lauren was asking about her feelings. She still didn't get used to it, but it fell comforting in a way.

"Sorry to break your dark Fae wall Ms. Morrigan" joked Lauren. Evony blushed.

"I'm not used to be asked this kind of questions Dr. Lewis" She said. She realized she was flirting… again, but that was the only way she new to handle the situation. "You don't wanna know what I've done to people for less than that"

"Oh, I can imagine" Said Lauren following her "but that only proves more my theory about you"

"What theory?" Asked Evony very surprised. She didn't expect that and she felt vulnerable.

"Still haven't answered my question" Said Lauren enjoying the effect that she was causing on Evony, who was even more curious now.

"You can't do that!" Complained Evony.

"Oh, I can." Played Lauren.

"You know what?" Said Evony playing offended "You always think of the dark Fae as bad, but you are worse!"

"Never said I wasn't" Said Lauren. Evony smiled and got a little closer.

"You know what? If I had known that before, O would have stolen you from the light Fae a long time ago"

"Well, I'm not sure I like the 'stealing' thing, but if I had met you before, I wouldn't have minded". Said Lauren lowering her voice a little, and getting closer too.

"Really? So are you telling me you theory now?" Asked Evony lowering her voice too.

"Nice try" Said Lauren. "But you still haven't answered my question".

"Ok, I was a little… nervous" Said Evony giving up. She started caressing Lauren's hair and look at her in the eye; their faces where very close to each other now "but I'm much better now"

"I wonder why that would be" Said Lauren.

"That's two questions, Dr. Lewis" Lauren laughed.

"Busted" she admitted.

"Your turn then"

"My theory" Began Lauren in her nerdy way. Evony listened amused. "is that you don't wanna expose yourself talking about your feelings, so it's easier for you to harm people to protect yourself"

"Am I harming you now?" Asked Evony getting so close their noses were touching.

"Seduction is another weapon too" Said Lauren "Not that I complain but…"

Evony got apart. She looked Lauren in the eye. That had felt like a bullet in her stomach.

"What? This is… this is not…" she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come up. That had really hurt her. Another new feeling she hadn't expected to be so painful. She didn't expect Lauren to think their "thing" was just about sex or whatever she was thinking… "That's not true" She finally said. "It's not fair"

"What isn't?" Asked Lauren. Her heart was pounding quickly, she hadn't expected that reaction and it crossed her mind that maybe there was a chance that Evony felt something for her. But she didn't want to think too much about it just in case it was just her imagination.

"Nothing" She lied. She just could not put into words whatever it was she was feeling. Deep inside she knew Lauren was right, it was easier for her to get mad or flirty with people than to reveal her thoughts and feelings. But even herself didn't expect that reaction coming.

Suddenly someone pounded the door. They looked at each other with fear

"It's me!" Shouted Vex from the other side of the door. Lauren hurried to open. He looked awful with bruises all over his face.

"She is not a lucky Fae!" Screamed a desperate Vex. "She's a Mesmer! And she sent me to tell you she's coming for you, Evony!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – THE FINAL BATTLE**

"I'm gonna need your weapons" Said Evony scared but strong.

"Upstairs" Said Lauren grateful that she took charge of the situation.

"Vex, nothing can happen to Lauren" Said Evony as she ran upstairs. She knew she had revealed herself too much, but the situation was so extreme, she didn't care at all. Lauren was human and if this Fae was coming, she was the most vulnerable one. And she just couldn't think about anything happening to her.

Lauren and Vex were waiting for Evony when the door was suddenly opened wide with a huge noise. A blond woman with curls appeared on the door; she looked harmless, but Lauren could see in Vex's face that she should be scared like hell.

"Hello again" she said to Vex. Her voice was creepy. She looked at Lauren and looked confused for a second. Lauren tried to run but suddenly the Fae reacted and raised her hand: in a second Vex was forced to grab Lauren by her neck.

"Where is she?" Asked her with her creepy voice.

"She's not here" Lied Lauren.

"Shut up you human!" Shouted her. And she made Vex squeeze her neck even more. Something didn't make sense and suddenly Lauren realized what it was. She just needed to get to the drawer to get to the serum.

"Leave her alone Mariah, I'm here" Evony appeared out of nothing. She was so serious and defiant that she looked scary. Lauren felt admiration for her and realized she had forgotten that she was the Morrigan after all.

"Oh, sweet" Said the Fae sarcastically, one foot forward. "The leader of the dark fae defending a human… have you fallen for her Evony?" Evony raised her hand but nothing happened. Mariah started laughing.

"She has" Said Lauren. What just happened had confirmed her theory. Mariah looked at her intrigued. "And that was all part of my plan to defeat her. I got into her first, I get to kill her"

Lauren felt Evony's gaze on her and tried not to look back at her.

"If you open that drawer you will find a needle with a serum inside" She told Mariah knowing that she was risking everything. "If you let me do it I will testify against her and you could be the next Morrigan. You're obviously more powerful than her.

Mariah was definitely listening. She looked at Lauren and considered it. "If you're lying, you're death" she said. Lauren felt the pressure in her neck disappear. She walked carefully next to the drawer and took the serum from it. After that she looked at Vex.

"I don't trust him" She told Mariah as she put a hand in Vex's pocket and took a pair of handcuffs out of it. "I knew you always have one of these… always thinking about the same, huh?"

She grabbed Vex's arm and tied it to the stair rail. After that she moved next to Evony and looked at her in the eye.

"Did you really think there was something between us?" She said dismissively. Her heart sank as she saw Evony's pain in her eyes, but she had to keep lying. She took her arm and introduced the serum in it; as soon as she had removed the needle from her, Lauren screamed: "USE THE WEAPON!"

Mariah raised her hand but nothing happened, Evony put a knife on her neck and they took her into the bathroom while they waited for the dark fae's guardians to take her into the dungeons.

"What did you do? What happened?" Asked Evony very confused. "I knew her when we were kids and I always thought she was a Leanan sídhe Muse like me"

"She's an empathic" Said Lauren "First, she used Myer's own powers against him, that's why we thought she was a Lucky Fae. But then she used Vex's powers, so we thought she was a Mesmer. I thought it was weird that she didn't use those powers against me, so when she used Vex to grab me, I realized she couldn't do anything to me directly because I don't have any powers: she could only use Vex's powers agains him… that's what she does, she "steals" the powers from the person in front of her for as long as she's with them, and she uses them against their owners. That's why I used the handcuffs on Vex, so she couldn't use him to stop us"

"And that's why I couldn't melt her"

"Exactly" Said Lauren "… and the only way to stop her from melting you was…"

"To remove my powers from me with the serum" finished Evony. Lauren looked at her, Evony wouldn't look at her in the eye, she looked shocked and confused, Lauren knew this would change everything between them. How was she going to justify the reason why she had a serum that could deactivate her powers?


End file.
